The Story of Number 8
by Hungerwhoavengepotterlock
Summary: Tamara Pierce is determined to find the other six. Even if it means putting those she loves, and those around her, at risk. Sorry for the crappy summary. Please R/R!
1. Prolouge

Lorein Legacies:

The story of Number Eight.

I am Tamara Peirce, or at least that's what my passport and drivers licence says. Really, I am Number Eight of the last remaining Lorein (The planet I come from) warriors. My legacies (powers) so far are being able to manipulate others minds and the elements. This means that after my Cepan was killed, I found myself a couple wanting a daughter. That's how I came to be here. A small town in Australia. I am determined to find the other 5 Garde's.

We will get our planet back.

**A/N: I know its small, but its pretty much just a prologue. As soon as I've put this up, I'll begin typing the REAL first chapter **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_**Tamara Pierce.**_

My eyes flew open. Images of explosions and creepy white faces still flashed through my mind. I rubbed my eyes with the heel of my palms, trying to get rid of the image. I was sick of these nightmares, after 15 years of them. I threw off the covers and looked at my clock. 2.34am. I knew what I had to do. I silently crept down the hall towards my 'parents' room. Not that they were my parents. They thought they were, but I hadn't seen my real parents for 15 years. I quietly pushed open their door, and tip-toed toward them. I gently touched my adopted mother's forehead, and imagined all the images and memories of me disappear. Then on to my adopted father, doing the same to him. Then I went back to my room, and packed my stuff, glad I didn't own much. A few outfits, underclothes, toiletries. And my phone, iPod and purse. I needed those. I shut the suitcase and went downstairs. 3.00am. I went to the family camera, my adopted parents phones and video cameras. I erased all of the photos of me. I grabbed several cartons of food and three water bottles. Then I grabbed my car keys and left the life I knew, with only about $10 000, a few items of clothing, food, water and a car. I sighed, before quietly locking the front door behind me and driving away. Next stop? Who knew? What I had to do was to find the other five, and soon. Before number 4 was lost forever. I glanced at my leg and shuddered at the three marks around my ankle.

I practically flew down the highway, stopping every few hours. It was 7.00am when something finally did happen. My phone buzzed. I glanced down at the screen. Neatly printed on the screen was one word. _Maren_.

**A/N: Ok, so I haven't read The Power of Six yet, but I know all the characters in it. If I get things wrong from six's POV in the next chapter, please just politely correct me or just go with it. AND, for those who don't know it, Six's real name is Maren. Just sayin'.**

**Disclaimer: LOL forgot to put this on the prologue. Ok, sooo absolutely none of this is mine except the parts from T. Pierce's POV. Some places and things are mine too. Peace out. (Y)**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi again, I would like to say a big thank-you to all of my current subscribers. Please R/R or I'll go on strike! FYI, the more you review the more I post, coz I have, like, 10 chapters in total across all of my stories not yet released. And they can stay there until I want to update… sooo, R/R. LOL. Sorry of I sound really bitchy and mean _ I don't really mean to be. Anyway, back to the whole point.**

**Chapter 2:**

**Six/Maren P.O.V.**

We all laughed at something John, or Number 4, had said. Ella yawned, and since I was looking at her, so did I.

"Geez, we better get some rest." Marina, or Seven, said wearily. We all nodded, and got up. When I got to my room, I pulled out my phone. I couldn't take it any longer. I quickly dialled _her_ number, and waited anxiously.

"Tamara." A familiar voice said brightly. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ohmygod it's good to hear your voice, Tammie." I said, half-laughing. She giggled as well. I sighed. "Sooo… where are you now?" I said softly, not wanting the others to hear me… they'd know I'd lied to them.

"Australia. Sorta midway down the east coast. You?" she questioned curiously. I shrugged, even though she couldn't see me.

"America, with Four, Seven, Nine, a human guy and Ten. So, you and Five need to get here. ASAP." I said firmly. I could almost see her rolling my eyes.

"Ya, whatever. How did you know I was on my way to Russia already?" she joked… or was it a joke?

"R…Russia?" I squeaked.

"Yes, Maren, Russia. That's where Five - or Fabio, right now - is. You need to tell me your exact location, coz I'm leaving tomorrow for St. Petersburg. So, I repeat. Where. Are. You." She said, most of the sentences sarcastic.

"I-I'll meet you at the Carson City airport, in Nevada. That good enough for you?" I sighed.

"Yep. I'll see you in a week. How are you gonna break it to the others?" she said cautiously. Once again, I sighed.

"I dunno. I suppose now would be good. Better now than never." I said, defeated. She laughed.

"Rightio. See you Wednesday." She said, and hung up. I put my phone on my bed and went back out with my brave face on. What I didn't expect was to see everyone outside my bedroom, leaning against the opposite wall, staring at me. My confident smile fell. Shit.

"Who's Tammie?" Marina said swiftly, eyes narrowed.

"I-uh, um… no one." I said, voice breaking from stress of the situation. Nine smirked.

"Pfft, yeah, a no one who would understand what you're talking about when you say random numbers and 'a human guy'." He said. My back straightened. There was no avoiding this, no going back.

"Fine. If you want to know, that was Tamara Pierce, Number Eight. We met in Argentina, four years ago. She will be here on Wednesday, with Five, who is named Fabio right now. She's leaving Australia tomorrow for St. Petersburg, where she's picking up Five. There. Happy?" I said, all in a rush. Ella's eyes widened. Marina's face was one of shock. Four was scowling at me. Nine seemed to be replaying her words in his head.

"Wh… why didn't you tell us?" Marina whispered, staring at me in shock. I shrugged and shook my head.

"It… it just… I dunno. And, I'm sorry. At least we know she and Five are alive, and coming.


End file.
